Mobile information processing apparatuses, such as a notebook computer, are becoming more and more sophisticated in function. Such mobile information processing apparatuses are used not only for personal purposes but also in a variety of business activities in corporations. The mobile information processing apparatus is hereinafter referred to as a “mobile terminal.”
If a mobile terminal is used in a business activity in a corporation, the mobile terminal may store corporate internal information or corporate secret information. Information related to customers and private information of the user of the mobile terminal may also be stored on the mobile terminal.
If such a mobile terminal is missing, or is stolen by an unscrupulous third party, there is a risk of information leakage.
A technique is available to prevent information leakage. In accordance with the technique, the mobile terminal is allowed to be used only if a condition is satisfied. The condition may be satisfied by an authorized user only in order to prevent an unscrupulous third party from using the mobile terminal. The third party is thus excluded from the possibility of using the mobile terminal, and the information stored on the mobile terminal is prevented from leaking out.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-20003 discusses a technique that limits a function of a communication terminal if a distance between a radio key device and the communication terminal exceeds a specific distance.
In accordance with the technique discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-20003, the communication terminal is spaced apart from an authorized user having the radio key device by a specific distance or longer, the functional limitation is imposed on the communication terminal. If the communication terminal is missing or stolen and spaced apart from the radio key device by a specific distance or longer, an unscrupulous third party having stolen the communication terminal has difficulty using the communication terminal in a normal operation.
If the radio key device and the communication terminal are missing together or stolen together, an unscrupulous third party may use the communication terminal in a manner free from any limitation. An authorized user may forget a radio key device at the user's own home and may not hold the key device at hand. In such a case, even the authorized user may not use the communication terminal.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-348290 discusses a technique that uses no radio key device. In accordance with the technique, security means of an information processing apparatus is implemented in response to an information device present surrounding the information processing apparatus.
The information processing apparatus discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-348290 registers beforehand a device ID supposed to be present close to the information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus, when used, searches a nearby authentication key device and retrieves the device ID thereof. The information processing apparatus checks the retrieved device ID against the registered device ID and calculates a security level. The information processing apparatus implements the security means responsive to the calculated security level.
The information processing apparatus discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-348290 implements the security means thereof at a location where an information device having the registered device ID is not detected. Information leakage is thus prevented even if an unscrupulous third party has stolen the information processing apparatus. It is less likely that the information processing apparatus and the nearby authentication key device are together missing or together stolen. The technique discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-348290 thus overcomes the problem expected when the radio key device is used.